Halloween At The Mills Mansion
by a swan and her queen
Summary: Swan Queen AU: Emma persuades Regina to turn her mansion into a haunted mansion for Halloween.


**Halloween At The Mills Mansion**

****Emma persuades Regina to turn her mansion into a haunted mansion for Halloween.

* * *

"Please Regina? Come on, Henry will love it!" Emma pleaded with the brunette.

Regina refused to look up from her desk as she waved her hand, in an attempt to dismiss the blonde. But that only made Emma more determined to persuade her as she pushed Regina's paper work to one side and lay on her front on top of the desk and stared Regina's aghast face right in the eye.

Regina furrowed her brow and pursed her lips in anger, not only did Emma just mix up the paper work that Regina had just placed in chronological order, but she was still insistent on this damn Haunted House idea. Emma had been talking about it all morning and Regina was just about at the end of her tether.

"Fine! But you listen to me Swan, you are responsible for everything is that understood?" Regina stated, pointing her finger at Emma.

"Oh yeah." Emma replied, leaning forward to give Regina a quick and thankful kiss before punching the air and running out of the Mayor's office.

It was 7:30pm, and lots of Henry's classmates alongside Henry were crowded outside the Mills mansion after Henry had shouted from the roof tops about the fact that his mother's were going to turn it into a Haunted House this Halloween night. Emma had sent Henry home with Mary Margaret so he could be surprised by the house's transformation alongside all the other kids.

The front of the house was decorated with dimmed lights and cobwebs, there was a giant spider crawling down from Henry's bedroom window and an array of carved, glowing pumpkins were scattered outside. Emma spent most of the afternoon carving the pumpkins herself and couldn't help but keep peeking out of the window to see if any of the kids were admiring them... when she wasn't arguing with Regina over their costumes.

"Regina, it'll be brilliant, the kids will love it. Please, please, please? You said you would earlier!" Emma whined, as Regina was having second thoughts about dressing up as a witch.

"That's before I put this damn awful costume on!" Regina replied, twirling in her Halloween costume which she thought was tacky.

"You look amazing! So, so scary.. not that you need a costume to do that- OW!" Emma assured, before Regina hit her arm for her remark.

"I am not performing any stupid stunts! I'll hand the candy out and that's it."

"Okay, that's fine." Emma held her girlfriend's waist at the compromise, she was impressed with herself. "You know.. I think you should keep the costume on afterwards.. I find it rather sexy.."

"Just let the children in Miss Swan." Regina smirked, before walking off to take her position.

Emma was about to open the door until she rushed back towards Regina, unable to control herself.

"Please Regina, will you just try and be a little scary?"

Regina slammed the bowl of candy down onto the table and rolled her eyes.

"Dear god, you do not give up do you?"

"So you'll do it?"

Regina nodded and Emma clapped her hands together excitedly before grasping Regina's face and pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Emma said as she scuttled back towards the front door and Regina chuckled.

Henry was dressed as an un-dead pirate, with Mary Margaret's help with his make-up he was very satisfied with his costume as he showed every single person in the line up. Then, the front door to his house opened and Emma emerged from the dark threshold, she was dressed as a vampire.

"Children of Storybrooke, welcome to the Mills Haunted mansion. You may enter, but it is at your own risk. Have a good look around, see what you can find but just be cautious."

Emma moved aside before the children slowly entered the house.

"You look really cool mum!" Henry said as he walked past Emma and joined his friends after receiving a grateful hair ruffle from his mother.

The children spent a good thirty minutes inside the house that Emma had gone to great lengths to decorate, with the help of Ruby and Kathryn. Every inch of it was as spooky as appropriate, even the closet which gave Henry himself a scare when his friend opened it and a skeleton burst out of it.

The children were walking back down the stairs before they all froze on the spot after they heard a deep, spine chilling voice, calling from the darkness of the shadowed hallway.

"Who has dared to enter my domain?" Regina called, merging herself into the light, causing a gasp to come from every single mouth.

Regina was channelling some of her old, menacing tones and mannerisms as she questioned the group of children who weren't sure whether to be terrified or excited.

"Well? What are you doing here?"

"Mayor Mills you look so awesome!" One of the boys called out, before Henry gave him a high-five.

"Whatever you're doing here, I suggest you stay out of my way because I have work to do." Regina commanded, before walking into the dimmed kitchen where she began to throw and pour things into a glow in the dark cauldron.

The children all watched her before she shot them a look, making them all retreat to the hallway where Emma was waiting. A few moments later after executing an impressive cackle, Regina joined the children in the hallway and brought the cauldron with her.

"Would you care to try some my dears?"

The children approached the cauldron and saw an array of odd treats and sweets that Regina had pre-made, it didn't take long for their hands to dive in and grab as many as they could. Regina looked up at Emma, glad that she had agreed to take part after all that arguing, it was worth it to see the smile on Henry's face.


End file.
